


Por Amor

by xJordanKayX



Series: Same Faces Different Places [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I do not speak Spanish, so here goes, tried my best anyway, use of spanish phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJordanKayX/pseuds/xJordanKayX
Summary: Alice has a surprise for Hermione





	Por Amor

**Author's Note:**

> I speak just enough spanish to have passed my final exams some years ago, so please be advised that most of those phrases haven been translated via online translator and the help of my best friend who used to be just that bit better but is by no means fluent, too. Please bear with me here, and if anyone shold feel that I need to revisisit any of those sentences, then please, feel free to tell me and help me put them correctly. I'm always glad for the help :) thank you
> 
>  
> 
> Promt: Alice learns several romantic phrases in Spanish just so that she can say them to Hermione, successfully without the other woman's knowledge. Bonus if you can include "mi vida", because I feel like spiting Hiram today. ;)
> 
> World  
> A Riverdale in present time where Alice and Hermione are happily together after their respective divorces

It's four days until their anniversary and Alice has a plan she needs to set into motion right now, to make her gift even more special. Three years and all the Spanish she knows is how to say * I Love you * and * Happy Birthday * and Alice thinks it's high time she changes that. Especially since she plans on spending the rest of her life with Hermione. 

After her divorce she'd never thought she'd feel like that again for someone else, but when Hiram Lodge had ended up back in jail the two women had bonded and somewhere along the line Alice had found that she'd fallen in love with the brunette. Shortly after, Hermione had filed for divorce from her own husband and not long after that they had made their relationship public. When they had moved in together their children had been ecstatic, because now they weren't just best friends but practically sisters, too. 

And now, almost three years later they are as in love as ever and Hermione had never said anything about the fact that Alice didn't speak spanish, but it's Alice who decided that they can't go on like this. She'd registered for a language class conveniently taking place on the day of the week, when Hermione has to stay longer at work and though she knows she will never be as fluent as her girlfriend, a few romantic phrases and the ability to string together two or three coherent sentences (and understanding the answers) shouldn't be too hard. At least that's what she thought, until she had almost given up twice. But she'd pushed herself harder than ever and now, is incredibly proud of her accomplishments. 

On the first day she opts for something simple and wakes up her lover with breakfast in bed (it's Sunday and neither of them needs to be at work) and the words “Buenos días mi amor” It's not much, and it's easy enough that she could have picked it up from Hermione herself, since it's a common phrase from her. Her effort is greeted with a kiss and a heartfelt * thank you * and then they settle in to share coffee and pancakes. When they go to bed that night, Alice throws in a “Buenas noches mi amor”

On the second day Alice bids Hermione goodbye before heading to work with “Tener un buen día en el trabajo” and an “I love you” and at least the second one is so unspectacular, that Hermione misses the moment she should be asking how she knows to say the first. Arriving back home and telling your girlfriend in perfect spanish that you missed her seems to raise questions, but Alice is quick to distract the other woman. When she again, ends the night with “Buenas noches y dulces sueños mi amor” Hermione is content enough not to question the use of spanish. 

On the third day Alice texts Hermione “¿Cuándo llegas a casa esta noche?” and it's the first time Hermione asks what's going on with the Spanish. Alice plays it down, after all it's a text message, she could have easily just copied that sentence from a translator and send it. She forgets for a moment that she shouldn't be able to understand “¿Por qué hablan español tanto de repente?”, but when she texts back it's too late. Tomorrow's her big reveal anyway and so Alice spreads the take out she'd picked up after work out on the table, pours two glasses of red wine and waits for her girlfriend to come home. After “¿Cómo fue el trabajo de mi amor?” and “Sentarse, me trajo la cena” and “Porque es nuestro aniversario mañana, ¿qué le gustaría hacer?” Hermione can't take it anymore. But for all of the woman's questions Alice has a plausible answer (She'd asked Veronica to write down a few things and all she does is read it off the paper – it's nothing she will probably remember next time she needs it unfortunately). She wants the fact that she's speaking enough Spanish to have a meaningful conversation with Hermione's family to be a surprise she's only going to reveal tomorrow. 

So, when on the fourth day Hermione proposes to her in full Spanish (it was supposed to be English, but she wanted to prove a suspicion) and without a ring or going down on her knees and Alice accepts without a second thought the other woman is determined to finally find out the truth. She kisses her new fiancee, slips the ring she has but would have given away her intent immediately no matter which language she used onto the blonde's finger and then she pulls her down onto the couch and asks “¿Por qué hablan español tanto de repente? Usted sabe que yo nunca te mente no está hablando, ¿verdad?”

And Alice nods, proud of herself for understanding every single word. “I know. But” She says in English and then effortlessly switches over into Spanish “Te amo mucho, mi vida. Tomé una clase de español para usted porque usted es todo para mí y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con usted si usted tendrá de mí. Y yo podría haber nos compró unas entradas para visitar a su familia”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: (I think a few of them are pretty easy and/or self - eplanatory, but if I need to put more, please, also, feel free to contact me)
> 
> Porque es nuestro aniversario mañana, ¿qué le gustaría hacer?  
>  \- Since it's out anniversary tomorrow, what do you want to do?
> 
> ¿Por qué hablan español tanto de repente? Usted sabe que yo nunca te mente no está hablando, ¿verdad?  
> \- Where does all of that Spanish come from suddenly? You do know I never minded you not speaking it, right?
> 
> Te amo mucho, mi vida. Tomé una clase de español para usted porque usted es todo para mí y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con usted si usted tendrá de mí. Y yo podría haber nos compró unas entradas para visitar a su familia  
> \- I love you so much, mi vida. I took a spanish class just for you because you are everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll have me. And I might have bought us some tickets to visit your family.


End file.
